PotQ: Os-Kar
'Player of the Quarter Archives' Second Quarter 2010 - Os-Kar * What name to do go by in real life? What would you prefer fellow MUXers call you? :Dean * Who is your main character on TFU? Who are your alts, if any? :Os-Kar is more-or-less my identity on TFU. I also play Shockwave, Slickspin, Wrath, Reverb, Lowdown, Nightgaunt, Crush Depth, and RV. I have several other OCs who have drifted into obscurity, and the occasional recurring TP character. * Do you play any other online games? Which ones? :No other online games. * What hobbies/interests do you have outside of the MUX? :I read a lot, and I paint miniatures. I especially like Reaper Miniatures, they have such intricate models. I enjoy zombie games, both on the computer and tabletop. I love watching MythBusters with my wife. * What got you interested in Transformers and GI Joe? Do you prefer one faction over the others? Why do you have that preference? :I used to watch Transformers when I was a little kid. I'd put it on TV when I got home from school. I didn't get into GI Joe until later. I definitely tend to have more fun with the Decepticons. * When are you typically online and available for RP? :I'm usually on weeknights, between 5 and 9 pm. Weekends are usually fairly open. * What has been your favorite scene (that you’ve been involved in) so far on TFU? :That's an excellent question. Of the logged scenes I've got, I'd have to say the time Megatron coordinated a raid against an Arabian oil field. This was so he could lure the Autobots away from a Cybertronium production facility that the Decepticons had left in Michigan. Bombshell happened to be along, so when Optimus Primeshowed up, Megatron transformed and leaped into the hands of a cerebro-shelled human. That was a particularly evil moment. * What drew you to the main character you play on TFU? :Well, I was once invited to play Os-Kar as part of a TP. I forget how he became my main character, to be honest. However, when I was offered the Admin position, he was the character I logged in as most often. And THAT is how I came to be Os-Kar. I believe my main IC character, though, is Shockwave. I've done some of my best RP, and gotten more out of him, than any other character I've played on the game. * How much of yourself or your real-life interactions to you tend to insert into how you play your characters? :That's an excellent question. I used to insert an enormous portion of my real-life personality into my characters, or qualities that I admired. However, my personality has changed a great deal over the past several years, and I still play many of those old characters. * Which character would you like to see have a player on TFU to most enhance your RPing? :Ultra Magnus. No question about it. That character always brought out some of my best scenes and plots as Shockwave. * Would you like to share any non-MUX contact info (messengers, etc.)? :Just my e-mail address: sunder9x9 AT gmail DOT com * Anything else you would like to add for your fellow MUXers? :Some of the most effective RP draws I've ever had was finding a public place (not just in your base, someplace out in the world) and starting a scene with somebody you mesh well with. and used to have intense interactions, out in the world, and people would see that a scene was going on and show up. Some of the most fun I've ever had were unexpected encounters. And don't ever get discouraged when you can't get a scene started. There will be other times.